


Ellipsism

by starsngalaxys



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A kinda remake of my first fic, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), angsty drabble, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: Ellipsism - n. sadness that you’ll never be able to know how history will turn out





	Ellipsism

After the Kraglin picked up the terran billionaire and herself off of Titan, she wandered into her honorary room and lied down on her back. 'My sister is dead.' She thought. 

She heard the sound of footsteps and her Xandarian kinda-sorta boyfriend announce himself quietly.

"Hey Nebs."

She waved her hand in acknowledgment.

She felt a dip in the mattress next to her and reached her hand for his.

"So," the Ravager mumbled, "All of them?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Even..."

"Yes"

These were the first words she had spoken to him since the call to pick her up.

She heard his breathe hitch. She knew how much his pseudo brother meant to him. She rolled close to him and kissed him softly.

After they both broke away, he buried his head in her shoulder and silently sobbed. She rested her face on the front of his shoulder.

Her midnight black eyes listened with tears as her emotions that had been held in for her entire life came to a head.

"We're all alone now."


End file.
